The Last Smile
by SonicPower
Summary: the last smile of Ness, and their last moments together. NessxLucas ONE-SHOT First fanfic Enjoy


**The Last Smile**

I stood there waiting. Thinking to myself, no it couldn't be. Soon, Mario came out of the room, along with Peach. I noticed that they had their heads hung in sorrow. With a tone of sadness, Peach walked over to me and said,

"Lucas, I'm sorry we couldn't save him. All I can do is allow you to see him." Peach grabbed my hand and guided me to his room. Once we arrived, she left and closed the door behind me. Upon entering, I saw him, laying on the white bed. Staring at the window, he turned and noticed me.  
"Lucas. Come closer." I did what he asked, and he reached for my hand.

As he held my hand, with a gentle squeeze he looked at me. "Lucas, I love you, and don't I want to go. But, I'm going to a better place. Where your mother and brother are waiting." The sound of his voice soothed me. I love him, everything. I was so stupid! I thought I loved Red, but my true love was waiting for me, and I never noticed. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears but they fell down anyways. Ness stroked his hand through my cheek, and whispered in my ear.

_**When I see your smile**_  
_**Tears run down my face**_  
_**I can't replace**_  
_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_  
_**And breaks through my soul**_  
_**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**_  
_**I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_  
_**And stars are falling all for us**_  
_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_  
_**I can show you, I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven **_

**He **fell back on his pillowand continued

_** 'Cause you're my, you're my, my**_  
_**My true love, my whole heart**_  
_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**'Cause I'm here for you**_  
_**Please don't walk away**_  
_**And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will**_  
_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_  
_**And I know, I'll be okay**_  
_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

I began to cry, "N-no, Ness. Please.." But he continued but his eyes are slowly closing...

_**..I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you...**_

_**forever**_

He held my hand so tightly, he looked at me and gave me a kiss. He smiled, that one special smile that started it all...

_ My Special Smile_

He leaned over and placed his forehead on mine, soon a vision appeared. Music played in the background the song I first realized my feelings for Ness,

The images were memories...

The first was when I first saw Ness...

**Anata marude kimorebi no youni**  
**Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta**

**Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni**  
**Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteiru wa**

**Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no ha anata ga iru kara**  
Soon it showed the times we spent together

**Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni**  
**Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu**

**Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute**  
**Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii**

**Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo**  
**Tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda**

**[Kono ai wo tsuranukou] hitori ii no youni**  
**Towa ni chikai wo tateru**

**Itooshisa ni tsutsumareru merodii**  
**Maiagare sora ni**

Then it showed when I first saw Sakura, the cherry blossom tree

**Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo**  
**miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni**  
**Omoi ha doko made mo fukaku toki wo**  
**koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta**

**Mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nazoru**  
**Nee mou nechatta no?**  
**Mmm sore nara mimimoto de**

And then When I realized I loved Ness, and kissed him

**I Love You.**

**Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni**  
**Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu**

**Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo**  
**mise afureru ai no izumi ni**  
**Anata to deatte nagaredashita kono merodii**  
**Furueteiru ima kono toki mo ikiteru**

**Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute**  
**Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii**  
**Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute**  
**Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii**

The Image then showed, was a moment. When we both whispered to each other the three words

_I Love You_

_The images were slowly disappearing. I came back to reality, then I saw it. Ness looked at me and smiled once again..._

_His Last Smile, _

_ I cried, tears ran down my cheeks, as Ness' eyes slowly closed. "Ness! Wake Up! Please!..." I shouted but nothing stopped the boy from closing his eyes. His hand fell down next to him, with no grip, I knew it was done..._

**"Ness, I love you so much. Please, don't go..."**

* * *

It was the funeral today. Everyone was there, as Master Hand spoke the words for the funeral, everyone spoke words in honor of Ness. Soon it came down to the last three...

"You were a kind child." Said Peach,

"An amazing friend," whispered Toon Link, as he placed his favorite sword next to the grave.

"Lucas?" called Master Hand, "please say your speech."

Once I got up and stood in front of everyone.

"We all knew Ness. He was a great person.

And a loving partner. I loved him, and everyone knew that.

This boy helped us in so many ways, without him... This place would've

been a dark place. Thank you Ness, if you can hear us. We all miss you so much.

May you rest in peace in heaven, with my loving family."

Everyone clapped, but everyone soon started to cry. As tears were shed, it passed, time. Quickly, the tomb was place, next to Sakura. The tree's leafs began to fall gently on top on the grave of Ness. When everyone left, I stayed and slowly read the tombstone...

**In honor of Ness**

**An amazing fighter**

**a great friend**

**And a kind lover**

The voices of everyone quickly raced through my head, forgetting those, I sat next to the tomb. Ness' spirit sat next to me and smiled, and kissed my cheek. "I love you!" I heard, until the ghost disappeared. I smiled, placing my hand over my heart, and shed one last tear, He'll always be here, in my heart, in my memories

Because...He is my..

_**Eternal Love**_

* * *

My first Fanfic, done and I must say I'm pretty proud of it! Sorry if it's too hard for the Ness fans, but yes Ness died from Year longs of Depression...

Sorry...


End file.
